XP and Gold mechanics
Overview Demigod has two resources players will need to acquire to improve their Demigod - Experience and Gold. This page intents to detail how these two resources may be acquired. Resources from Reinforcements Experience (XP) * All units are assigned a fixed XP value, detailed in the table below. * When a unit dies, all opposing Demigods within a certain range are added to a list. * If the unit was killed by a Demigod, that Demigod is also added to the list. * The XP value of the unit is divided between all of the Demigods on the list. Gold * All units have a fixed Gold bounty amount, also detailed in the table below. * When a unit dies, the game checks if the opposing army (ie: Demigods and their minions) have done at least 25% of the total damage dealt to the unit. * If yes, all opposing Demigods within a certain range are added to a list. * If the unit was killed by a Demigod, that Demigod is also added to the list. * The Gold Bounty value of the unit is divided between all of the Demigods on the list. Other Sources Flags * Moving the bar by one tick grants 2 xp and 2 + ( 0.3 * level ) Gold. * Capturing the Flag grants 100 + ( 2 * level ) xp and 25 Gold. * Both Experience and Gold are divided between all Demigods near the Flag. Demigods * Killing a Demigod grants (60 * killed Demigod's level) Experience. :* This Experience is shared between all Demigods in range. * The Demigod that dealt the killing blow gains (100 * killed Demigod's level) + 500 Gold * Demigods that are considered to have assisted in killing the Demigod gain half of the Gold the killing Demigod gained. * Killing a Demigod's Minions grant 0 Experience and 0 Gold. Buildings * Buildings (Towers and Fortresses) follow the same rules as reinforcements. Special Hero and Item abilities * Rook's Towers and Regulus's Mines are considered minions - Demigods need to near any kills made by these sources to gain Experience or Gold. * The Queen of Thorns' Mulch Shambler skill counts as her damage - units killed by the explosion will grant Experience and Gold to the Queen, as well as any other Demigod in range of the killed unit. Effects on the game These rules have some unexpected results on the game: * A Demigod does not have to actively engage the creeps to gain Experience. Simply being nearby when the unit dies will grant Experience. * Towers do not reduce the amount of Experience gained from units. * Kills made by a Demigod's minions will not grant Experience or Gold if their owner is out of range. * Killing a unit with items such as Heavens' Wrath will grant Experience and Gold as normal, however failing to kill them will not. * A Demigod that attacks 4 Reinforcements to half Health gains more Gold than one that kills 2 and leaves two to die from towers alone. Experience and Gold Bounty Values * These values have changed in the different versions of Demigod. Notes * Be aware that while purchasing new Reinforcements improves a team's Reinforcement waves, it also increases the amount of Experience and Gold the opposing team earns from killing them. For example, adding Priests increases the Experience for killing a wave by 17% and the Gold by 83%. :* 5 Soldiers & 2 Archers = 231. Adding 2 Priests increases Experience to 271 * Thanks to forum user Anarchy for generating this information from the game's LUA files. Category:Game Mechanics